〈PWP梗〉Prisoner of the bitch
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: /色情主播梗 /注意避雷 /all闪


/色情主播梗

/不适勿入

# # #

士郎洗过澡后，在床上躺了许久，硬是睡不着。最后他下定决心，打开了慎二发来的那行网址。

不过半秒，无数个露着生殖器的跳动图片伴随着尖锐的呻吟声一同塞进他的脑海里，士郎吓得手一抖，连忙关上了屏幕。

他平复了一下心情后，翻出了耳机插上，再重新打开手机。

他眼观鼻鼻观心，尽量无视那些生殖器图片和赌场广告，并从中间精准地找到了输入直播间号码的输入框。

"我记得是…3984…"

他不禁自言自语起来。对于士郎这么一个从未逛过黄网的珍奇动物而言，这个网站已经远远超过他的接受范围了。如果不是慎二那么说的话，他是无论如何也不会进这种地方的。

"'随便播点'…"

这个直播间的头像倒不是第一二性征中的任何一种，名字也非常随便，在线人数只有不到五十人而已。

这种地方，真的能和老师扯上关系吗？

士郎心里七上八下，尽管没有人知道他看色情网站，或者说，身为年轻气盛的正常男生，浏览这些实在是在正常不过了，被老爹或者身边的朋友知道了，也不会多说什么。

但是，并不是这样的，如果真的只是因为性需求的话事情反倒简单多了。

如果不是慎二告诉他，这件事根本无法想象。

"什么啊，你这家伙一脸不可置信的样子。"慎二那一脸荡漾表情，让士郎现在回想起来都觉得心堵。

"那里可不是你这种只买的起杂志CD的穷学生能去的，本少爷就大发慈悲把账号借给你，这样我们算有共同秘密了呢…"

容不得士郎继续细想，原本的直播窗口突然跳转成一个陌生的独立网站，跟之前那种满是粗俗黄暴的页面完全不是一种风格。

慎二跟他说过，这是一个加密性很强的网站，通过一些的手段隐藏在正常网站下并过滤了普通用户群。

页面无法浏览，士郎按照提示登陆了账号。

首页简洁明了，点击率最高的即时直播排在最前，其次更是有针对各种癖好人群的分类。

士郎喉头滚了滚，新型毒品，在线赌博，宗教什么的、更别提情色分类里那些不同常人的性癖。这士郎不禁觉得危险，各种方面而言，毕竟他还是个菜鸟。

让士郎没想到的是，他真的会因此沦陷的彻底。

在搜索框里输入"AUO"三个字母，页面转入了他要找的主播直播间。

没错，那个叫做"AUO"的主播已经开始了。事实上，士郎运气很好，今晚即时直播刚刚连麦。

视频里，看不出是怎样的房间布置，灯光只能照亮面前某个物体的轮廓，那是一把椅子，有人坐在那儿。

可是灯光太暗了，什么也看不清。

灯亮了，温柔的灯光打在紫色的地毯上，椅子上坐着一个男人。

一个年轻漂亮的金发男人。

或者仅有漂亮是完全不足以形容的，即使他被黑缎蒙着眼睛，即使他背后整面墙都是数量可怕的性爱道具。

士郎的心脏顿时漏了一拍，强烈的灼烧感让他的眼睛挪不开一步。

他目不转睛地盯着翘腿坐在椅子上金发男人？他赤裸着修长的双腿，仅着的黑色衬衣大了两个号，露出了精致的锁骨，脖子上戴了黑色的金属项圈。

吉尔伽美什，那就是吉尔伽美什。

士郎喉咙干哑，仅仅是这么看着他都有无法遏止的冲动。

按损友慎二的话说，吉尔伽美什老师是那种很容易令人产生性幻想的人。

据说人在一分钟内会有七次想到性。所以看着讲台上的老师，忍不住想他在床上会是什么样子，只是很普通的事。

但这和吉尔伽美什的情况完全不是一回事。

他第一次对吉尔伽美什产生那种念头，是在他刚来到他们班，做实习的英语老师的时候。那时候是夏天，而吉尔伽美什也并不像现在这样，把自己打扮得像个成人版的圣诞礼物：他只是穿着那种学校发下来的、布料又薄又硬的白衬衫，学校没有舍得开空调，于是他的衬衫上洇开一层薄汗，被两个小小尖尖的乳头顶起来了一点。

士郎从来没有勃起得那么快、那么坚硬过，这简直吓到了他自己。他的T恤也很快就被自己的汗水淋透了，只能趴在桌子上掩饰自己的失态。一边咒骂自己的念头，一边忍不住想，老师的下面颜色是不是也那么好吃呢？

即使他真的有努力过控制自己的这些肮脏想法，那些努力也通通被证明是无用功。吉尔伽美什担任了他们班的英语老师两年，也就整整被他在脑子里糟蹋了两年。理所当然的，他的英语再也没有及过格。哪怕再想学好这门学科，当你的授课老师背过身去写黑板，而你却满脑子都在想象着将他就那么按在黑板上、想象着自己的阴茎在他的身体里进出时，及格几乎是不可能的任务。

这大概也是为什么在这样的年龄，他竟然从未碰过色情产物的原因。

尽管他已经肖想吉尔伽美什到了这种不健康的地步，但说到底卫宫士郎还是个实际的人。他从没想过，自己这辈子会有一天真的能够看到，吉尔伽美什的裤子下面到底长得什么样。

所以现在，赶在一切念头之前，士郎呆若木鸡，脑海里只有一句话：他的那里果然也是粉的。

直到小腹的灼热提醒了他，下肢比以往在课堂上性幻想时硬的更嚣张。他夹紧了双腿，右手隔着裤头按压耸立的老二。

吉尔伽美什翘起的腿早就放了下来，一字分开式跨坐在椅子上，大腿的线条绷的紧俏又流畅，衬衣下摆间隙里若隐若现的性器。

那呈现粉色的肉柱似乎有些硬了，士郎盯着它，想着如果能触碰它的话…

"又见面了，杂种们。"

吉尔伽美什说话了，他的声音比之课堂上要低哑柔软的多，这对士郎而言可不是什么幸事，尤其他说的还是英语。

他偏了偏脑袋，露出的左耳上挂着一只蓝牙耳麦，显然蒙着眼睛也不会影响他接受信息。他倾斜着唇角，发出一声喘息，金属项圈随着晃动发出清脆的铃铛声，就像一只被圈养的宠物等待着被满足。

"嗯？你们老二不行吗，这点热情就想填满我？"

他的嗤笑顿时令弹幕池热闹起来，点击的热度在直线上升。

xxx:我的大棒已经饥渴难耐

xxx:操你！

xxx:小婊子，迫不及待了吗

xxx:干得好，下次直播全裸丝袜，宝贝儿

…

他们用最粗俗的词汇表达他们热情性奋，反正只要够大方，这个漂亮的尤物就听你使唤。

士郎第一次见到这种场面，这些人不少是外国人，很多内容士郎看不懂，大都是英语，甚至中东的语言，本国语的也掺杂。但是这群陌生人，他们都跟他一样在镜头前看着吉尔伽美什自慰。

【高亮提示】

Txxx:100＄，把你的衬衫扣子解开。

"满足你，杂种～"吉尔伽美什手指灵巧地摸索着扣子解开。

Txxx:别脱掉，挂在手臂上

士郎目不转睛地盯着，粉嫩的毫无遮掩的乳首，圆润的肩膀，匀称美妙的腰部线条。

"继续吧，杂种。"吉尔伽美什蒙着眼，露出猫一样慵懒的神情，他抬手揉弄起一边的乳首，悠长地叹息了一声，"杂种，来摸摸看，哈啊～希望我这么做吗？"

xxx:我会把你舔到硬的！

xxx:我会把你摸到叫出来，骚货

xxx:颜色真嫩，继续，不要停

…

士郎觉得自己的老二开始发涨了，涨到发抖，他弓着腰，喘着粗气一手伸进裤子里撸动一边鬼使神差的点开视频下面的打赏详解。除了一个"私人直播"是议价的选项之外，起步价就是100＄，玩的花样越多数额依次提升，即时直播虽然能让会员免费观看，但在这里每发送一条弹幕都要10＄，当然，来这里没人会吝啬这点小钱。

对于目前的士郎而言这只能想想。

【高亮提示】

Kinxxx:1000＄ 跪下来，我要看着你疼爱你的小肉棒，再挑根大的操你的小穴

吉尔伽美什嘴角擒着意味不明的微笑，可他的动作乖巧极了，乖巧的屈膝开腿挺腰半跪在地毯上。这个高度与摄像头拉近的效果让他傲人的金发移出了屏幕，却将他腿间那根挺立颤动的漂亮阴茎放大数倍。

那样莫名的真实感，士郎甚至觉得自己只需伸手就能触碰到他。

事实上他当然做不到，他的老二还需要他的双手安抚。

kinxxx:动作快点，我要看你射

kinxxx:快点，求我操你

吉尔伽美什的手虚握住他的阴茎，上下撸动着，他细碎的喘息，嘴唇微启。士郎没法将他的眼睛从那里移开，他盯着他的嘴唇，他的喉结，甚至上面细密的薄汗。

"哈啊…求你，操我！"

弹幕池骤然安静了数秒，士郎大约能猜到那些人在做什么，但他暂时无法回味此间感受。

xxx：宝贝儿，舔湿它

xxx：婊子，这么撸根本没感觉吧！

xxx：让我的大屌塞进你的骚穴儿里

…

直到弹幕池再次活跃起来的时候，士郎才注意到吉尔伽美什从身后墙上取下来的阳具，以及自己满手湿粘腥膻的精液。

居然…就这么射了？

他的大脑一片空白，甚至忘记扯张纸巾擦擦自己狼狈的早泄。因为此时，吉尔伽美什的脸已经重又回到摄像头前，蜷坐在椅子上正探着舌尖儿一点点舔湿那根阳具的顶端。

xxx:哦哦哦快把它含进去，含进去

xxx:含进去，用你下面的小嘴

xxx:舔我，又硬了，来舔我

…

弹幕接着被一些零碎的打赏刷屏。

"要求真多啊杂种…这不是满足你们吗..."

士郎听到他含糊的应了一句，却毫无抗拒地将那湿漉漉的棒状物含进去半截。下流的水响充斥在耳边，透过耳机震动着士郎的鼓膜。

这可真要命。

他呆滞的想着，那只沾着精液的手不知不觉又重新握住自己发硬的老二。

那根阳具是仿造真人阴茎做的，暧昧不明的灯影下视觉效果更是逼真。士郎只知道那玩意正抵在吉尔伽美什柔软的舌头上，被他吞咽吮吸。电动顶端或许正在不断震颤刺激着他分泌更多甜蜜唾液。

士郎想看他吞下更多、更大的玩意儿，比如自己裤裆里这根。他想看他的嘴被塞满，胀得再也吞不下更多，唾液从嘴角狼狈流下来。

在吉尔伽美什的课堂上他冒出这样想法罪恶感总是将他淹没，可眼下，这似乎发生了改变，快感告诉他用不着顾上那许多。

【高亮提示】

kinxxx：1000$ 摆个我最喜欢的姿势，用它填满你的小骚穴

"唔..."

看起来是注意到了那条要求，吉尔伽美什调整身体摆出了一副任人观赏的姿态，他向后把全身重量都压在椅背上，两条修长莹润的大腿呈M字大打开架在了扶手上，底下的风景一览无余。

真的什么都没有穿。但是因为光线问题，臀间却看得不太清楚。

这个事实伴随着屏幕上的金发美人的动作让士郎的心跳得更厉害了些，目光更是死死盯着屏幕生怕错过一点细节。

屏幕那头的吉尔伽美什也没有停下动作，他把含在口中的仿真阳具吐出，那上面被口液染得发亮，抽离的时候和唇边拉开了暧昧的银丝，阳具顶端又抵在唇面沿着唇线慢慢滑动，把嘴唇摩擦得逐渐发红，还偶尔可见红色的舌尖。

他闲下来的手指贴着仿真阳具被含入口中润湿，随后抽出，沿着身体曲线一路划过下巴、喉头、胸膛、小腹，掠过粉嫩的阴茎，随着他更为打开双腿的动作停在了穴口附近。

这才在暧昧的光线里看清，他的那里也是很浅很漂亮的颜色。

士郎不自觉的咽了口唾液。这样的场景实在是太色情了，血液翻滚到让他有些微微窒息的错觉，明明知道接下来会发生什么还是期待得不得了。

吉尔伽美什的手指很漂亮，削骨修长，平时里只会捏住细长的粉笔写出漂亮的板书，亦或是捏住钢笔在他的作业上留下红色的批改，此刻却做着极为色情的动作，剧烈的反差让士郎想起了两年来他对吉尔伽美什的多番脑内意淫。

他握住自己老二的手动作得更快了。

指尖轻轻揉着穴口的褶皱，二指将那里拉开一个小口后中指毫不犹豫的没入到了里面，与此同时听到了他发出的一声低叹。

xxx：fxxk！你体内真热啊!

xxx：只有手指满足不了你吧婊子，那么喜欢吃鸡巴吗？下面的小嘴会更喜欢吧!

xxx：快插进去！操你自己！

"哼，急躁的杂种..."吉尔伽美什勾着唇露出了些带着讽意的笑容，把手指换成了仿真阳具抵在了自己穴口。

弹幕一瞬间刷的更快了，夹杂着各种不堪入目的话，不过士郎此时也无心关注那些，他紧紧盯着被阳具顶端抵住的地方，脑海里不受控制的叫嚣着，插进去，插进去。

穴口的皱褶被阳具顶端按平，强硬的推开最难进入的地方把头一点点挤入，吉尔伽美什的呼吸开始有些不稳，他微微张开发红的双唇，那双漂亮如宝石的眼睛被黑锻蒙着看不到底下究竟有多么美丽，但是这不影响在士郎的脑海里，那双红玉已经蒙上了浅浅的水雾。

kinxxx：乖，放松，叫出来，是你求我操你的

"如你、所愿，啊啊一一你这杂种...好粗...嗯啊..."

天知道如此漂亮的人如此自渎会带来多大的视觉冲击，更何况他拥有一把能发出美妙声音的嗓子。

士郎已经找不到自己的意识在哪里了，满心想的都是代替在他体内入侵的是自己的肉棒，手上以多年意淫积攒的经验撸动着自己阴茎。

仿真阳具似乎进得很艰难，也才进入了半，穴肉一点点蠕动着吞着被强塞入的东西，被一点点撑开体内的感受让吉尔伽美什微微后仰头，露出截白皙的脖子，他的大腿也因为这样的入侵而微微发着抖。

Kingxxx：你也受不了了吧，全部插进去。

吉尔伽美什难得的没有反驳，握着仿真阳具底端的手加了力往里插，因为这个姿势的原因，穴道被挤得更紧更难进入，即使如此，吉尔伽美什还是一下子将阳具几乎全部插了进去。

没入的时候吉尔伽美什发出了更为诱人的声音，他的全身都跟着颤抖一下。

而士郎差点又射了一次。

tbc

真/玄/苍/包子酱


End file.
